The Sands Drabbles
by DasMervin
Summary: A collection of drabbles all centered around Agent Sands's past and beyond.
1. Doll Face

**The Sands Drabbles**

**Summary: A collection of drabbles all centered around Agent Sands's past and beyond.**

**Author's Notes: You don't have to read "Alpha" to understand these, but the first collection of drabbles up to when the lights go out for Sands will be based on the flashbacks he has in 'Chapter 2 – Jesús.' Then, when I finish those, I will just add drabbles that are inspired, or, if you want to request something, I'll try my hand at it. For now, however, I'm simply fleshing out my version of Sands. Everybody has a different opinion as to just how crazy he is or how he got that way, and these are my two cents—or rather, my 100 words. Each drabble with have a separate rating—however, because of a couple of them, the overall rating will be R/M.**

**I believe someone summed up my Sands in their review of my other fic "Alpha." "Sands is fucked up." Please keep that in mind while reading.**

**And, lastly, big enormous thanks go out to Miss Becky for being my infinitely patient and absolutely wonderful beta.**

**

* * *

**

**Rated: PG for mild violence**

* * *

**_"Doll-Face"_**

"I don't want to!" Sheldon screamed, lashing out with his fists.

"Do it, Shelly! Just get into it!" Teresa ordered, while Christie and Charlotte attempted to hold him down.

"I'm not a girl!" he bawled, attempting to kick at his captors. Teresa laughed and pulled the dress over his head as he twisted and squirmed.

"Mom and Dad wish you were, and so do we—you weren't supposed to be a boy," Charlotte taunted.

"You even have a girl's name," Christie giggled.

Teresa screamed—blood dripped from her hand and Sheldon's mouth. Only then did Mr. and Mrs. Sands arrive.


	2. Second Grade Blues

**Rated: PG for mildly disturbing material**

* * *

_**"Second Grade Blues"**_

Sheldon trudged to class, to Mrs. Johnson's room. He sat down with the other second graders and resented them terribly. He knew something they didn't—he knew that he was above them. He was better than them. Mrs. Johnson thought so, too. She'd said he was on the level of fifth graders, at least.

He pulled out his books and his crayons. He sneered at his classmates, feeling strangely empowered by the way they would avoid him. He wondered if they were afraid of him—he knew Harold was. At least, he'd better fear him. He'd make sure of it.


	3. Baseball

**Rated: G**

* * *

**_"Baseball"_**

He'd heard the crash and had run to find out what had happened. He'd seen Teresa run inside, had heard her calling to Mom and Dad. He'd looked, had seen the broken window, and had heard his sister.

"I told Shelly not to, but he threw it! He did it on purpose, too!"

The fact that he hated baseball had merely enforced the lie. Teresa had laughed at him afterwards, cackling and daring him to try and prove that she'd done it.

In the darkness of night, Sheldon swore revenge. Someday, he'd get back at her. He'd make her pay.


	4. Sibling Rivalry

**Rated: R for disturbing material**

* * *

_**"Sibling Rivalry"**_

Annie was dead.

He knew what he had just done. He had known about life and death for several years now—he knew that killing was wrong and it was permanent.

And he had done it anyway.

He stared down at Annie, her still, lifeless body slowly going cold in the crib. He considered his own feelings on the matter. He certainly didn't feel sorry—so what did he feel?

He felt powerful. He felt _good_. He'd just ended a life—and it had been so easy.

Sheldon smiled. He had only one regret—he could only kill her once.


	5. Run

**Rated: PG-13 for disturbing material**

* * *

**_"Run"_**

Jeffrey watched, barely aware that he was panting as the beetle ran on air. He imagined the screams it would make as its legs paddled uselessly, its body skewered on the metal pin in the cardboard.

"Run, run towards death," he whispered, smiling at his prey. How he loved watching them die—it reminded him of Annie. The beetle slowed—he poked it, and laughed when its legs resumed their skittering.

The door swung open. He looked up in alarm—it was Teresa. She stared in shock for a moment.

"Oh my God! Mom! Dad! Come see what Sheldon's doing!"


	6. Model Student

**Rated: G**

* * *

**_"Model Student"_**

Jeffrey smiles charmingly. Miss Harris smiles back, handing him his paper. He knows it is an A without looking. He wonders if the teacher even reads his papers now before giving him his grade.

Mr. Reynolds is the same, calling on him almost every single time. How do you know all the answers, his gaze seems to ask, and Jeffrey smiles.

Every teacher is the same—they love him. The principal adores him. The campus cops think he's well behaved and often pause in their duties to share a few words with the youth.

Jeffrey's classmates know better.


	7. Power

**Rated: R for sexuality and mild violence**

* * *

_**"Power"**_

_In, out. In, out._

Oh yes. He'd known he'd like it, and wonders why he's waited so long to do it. Yvonne mewls beneath him, her fingers trailing down his back. He pushes harder, struggling to hold off not for her benefit but for his own, to see how far he can drive her.

"Jeffrey, too hard," she gasps, and he grins against her neck. Perfect—he thrusts even more forcefully. She moans in pleasure, whimpers in pain.

"Jeffrey!" she says, louder now. _Come on. Come on._ He bites her—hard.

"Stop, please!" she shrieks.

Only then does he come.


	8. Brotherly Love

**Rated: R for incest and rape**

_**

* * *

**_

"Brotherly Love"

"Sheldon! Stop it! You're hurting me! What the hell are you doing?!"

"You never saw me coming, did you?"

"Let go of me, you son of a bitch!"

"No can do. Make things as difficult as possible, would you? That'll make it even better."

"What—Sheldon, no! Please, I know what you're thinking—"

"Mmm—I'm sure Zack appreciates the thong. But for tonight, I'll appreciate it—on the floor, of course."

"Sheldon! God, please, don't do this!"

"Give me a reason not to."

"I'm your sister! I'm your _sister_, Sheldon!"

"I said a reason _not_ to, Teresa."

Teresa screamed.


	9. Congratulations

**Rated: R for incest, rape, and disturbing material**

* * *

**_"Congratulations"_**

Sands is the one to discover her—she'd called him, and had spoken her last words—"It's yours."

She has taken a bottle of codeine, and she has washed it down with three pints of tequila. He thinks he knows why she has done it, but he only knows half of the reason.

Her hand is clenched tightly over something white. He reaches down and pulls it from her stiff fingers.

It's a home pregnancy test. The strip is blue. Sands is not stupid—he knows what it means.

He stares at the test for a moment.

Then he laughs.

**

* * *

These nine are the first set—Sands is eighteen in that one, next set will be him in college up to when he is shipped down to Mexico.**


	10. Decisions, Decisions

**Rated: G**

**_

* * *

_**

"Decisions, Decisions"

"Scored almost a perfect on both the ACT and the SAT."

"Almost unnaturally bright."

"Strong-willed, able to work through so many tragedies in his life."

"Has his eye on the prize."

"A touch cynical, but that's understandable."

"We invite you to tour our campus."

"It would be an honor if you'd accept a tour of our campus."

"The president of the university will personally lead you on a tour."

"You are accepted."

"We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted."

"Full-ride."

"Benefits."

"Nearly anything you want."

"We can offer more."

"Who can get me to the CIA fastest?"


	11. Lovers?

**Rated: R for some sexuality—SLASH**

* * *

**_"Lovers?"_**

The dorm has two beds, but only one is currently in use.

Nick has been especially good tonight, so he is being permitted to stay for a while. One arm is curled possessively around his partner's slim waist, and his face is buried against his neck. He loves how he smells—clove cigarettes, musk, and sex. Nick sighs contentedly, tightening his grip around his lover. No one will ever know of Nick's secret addiction—not the guys, not his obligatory girlfriend.

Sands tolerates it—he knows that, in order for a dog to stay loyal, he needs the occasional treat.


	12. Speech

**Rated: PG-13 for language**

_**

* * *

**_

"Speech"

"Well, I was asked to give an address tonight. I could stand up here and tell you all about how your lives stretch out in front of you like an eternity. I could tell you how you will all go forth and succeed in your degrees, and how I am sorry to leave this place and all my friends behind. I could even go on about the bonds of fellowship. I really could.

"But I won't. You don't want to hear that, and I don't want to say it. We're graduates now—fuck this speech and give me a drink."


	13. Arrest

**Rated: PG-13 for language**

* * *

_**"Arrest"**_

"Look, Lowell—your record stands against you. Sands is clean. You have a history of minor arson—"

"He was the leader, I swear to Jesus he was! He told us to do it!"

"How many times are we gonna go in circles, Lowell? He's been questioned, and now he's being treated for all the bruises you guys gave him. Why'd you beat him up? Because he came to us?"

"He was part of this! He lit the blaze—none of us touched the fucker!"

"Fine. I'll come back in a few hours—maybe then you'll be ready to talk."


	14. Examination

**Rated: G**

**_

* * *

_**

"Examination"

Sheldon Jeffrey Sands was a genius—he was also incredibly manipulative. He oozed charm and class, all of it false. It could barely be seen, but the psychologist saw it. This young man obviously had problems. She didn't know what he'd done in his childhood, only that he'd suffered two losses. However…

If the CIA could somehow harness his psyche and make it work for them, he'd be perfect. Just unhinged enough. Maybe work some fanatical devotion into him.

"Thank you, Mr. Sands. That will be all," she said, attempting to smile at him. He smiled back, and she shivered.


	15. Number One

**Rated: G**

* * *

**_"Number One"_**

Sands stares coldly at Rita Wilson. She smirks at him and sticks her nose in the air as she struts off, practically leaving a trail of feminist pride behind her as she does. She's just beaten his time in one of the obstacle courses—the time that _had_ been the fastest.

Rita has got to go. She doesn't just annoy the entire group of CIA hopefuls—she annoys Sands, and that is not tolerated. Sands has always been the best of everything, and he decides to prove once and for all that he _is_ the best at everything.

Including cheating.


	16. Student Teacher Conference

**Rated: PG-13 for violence**

* * *

_**"Student-Teacher Conference"**_

"Now that I have your attention, Sherry, listen very carefully.

"After I am done talking, you are going to get up off of my floor. You are going to walk to the door. You are going to walk out of the room. You are going to go to the doctor and get your broken arm fixed. You are _not_ going to tell the doctor how you broke it. You are _not_ going to come back here. You are _not_ going to go meet Jessica and Katie. Savvy? Good.

"I am now officially through talking—let's see how well you listened."

**

* * *

Next batch, Sands is officially at the CIA.**


	17. Another Day at the Office

**Rated: PG-13 for violence**

* * *

**_"Another Day at the Office"_**

He grimaces in irritation—of all the times for his phone to go off, why would it be when his hands are covered in blood? Hastily, he wipes them off on the dead man's coat before reaching into his pocket and answering.

"What?" he says.

"Jeff, where the hell are you? You certainly aren't at _La Serpiente Negra_, because that's where I am and you aren't here. Our reservation is at seven—we're gonna lose it," José replies irritably.

Sands smiles. He briefly considers how to answer the man. He decides to be honest.

"I'm just walkin' my beat, friend."


	18. Seduction

**Rated: R for sexuality and language—SLASH**

* * *

_**"Seduction"**_

"Sands, what the fuck—"

"Shh…we both know, James. Let's not pretend. I see the way you look at me."

"I don't—"

"Oh, but you _do_. You _do_ know, and you most definitely want me. You can stop pretending, James—I won't tell."

"S-Sands…"

"By all means—call me Jeffrey. Mmm—you still wanna try and deny you want this? Because I am holding proof that contradicts you."

"The…the bed, Jeff…"

"What a marvelous suggestion, James. But, how about before we go there, you get on your knees."

"What?"

"No knees, no bed…that's more like it…"

James is fucked.


	19. Sands Victorious

**Rated: PG-13 for language**

* * *

_**"Sands Victorious"**_

"Your methods are questionable."

Sands snorted at Reynolds, waving his hand, trailing smoke from his cigarette in a thin rill.

"The mission's done. Drug ring's gone and I left them in no position to regroup and start over. What are you complaining about?"

"Well…it was rumored that you were…in a relationship…with at least one of the Paulings."

Sands raised an eyebrow at his superior, smiling craftily.

"Does it matter?"

Reynolds sighed.

"No. I guess it doesn't—job's done. Congratulations. We have a new mission for you already, unless you'd like to rest first."

"Fuck no. I'm CIA—I never sleep."


	20. Skeet

**Rated: R for violence, language, and disturbing content**

* * *

_**"Skeet"**_

"You killed my daddy! You killed my daddy—"

"Yeah, I killed your daddy—he fucked with me, sport. And you look like you're trying to do it, too."

"He told me you were CIA—I'll tell them you did this if—"

"Kid, you know somethin'? I use to have a little sister. I like to imagine that you look like she would have if I hadn't smothered her with a pillow."

"You're crazy!"

"Don't you run from me, you little bitch! Actually, run! Run, and as you do it, yell '_pull_'!"

A single shot was all it took.


	21. Why You Gotta Make Me Hit You, Baby?

**Rated: R for violence and disturbing material**

* * *

_**"Why You Gotta Make Me Hit You, Baby?"**_

Rebeca crashes headfirst into the wall, shrieking in pain. Blood pours from her nose, her mouth, from several large gashes, and from a million tiny cuts. Sands stalks her, staring impassively at her writhing form.

"Jeff…Jeffrey…" she pants, blood bubbling at her lips. Sands chuckles.

"Rebeca, you should have known better. You should have known this would happen," he says, sounding cheerfully remorseless. He leans down, and the muzzle of his gun clicks against her teeth as he slides it into her mouth. She moans.

"Way of the beast, babe. No one to blame but yourself."

He smiles.

She dies.

* * *

**This is the last segment that's his past. After this, he is thirty-six and it will be the movie's canon.**


End file.
